


The Last Defence

by DatUglyGuy



Category: Undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatUglyGuy/pseuds/DatUglyGuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As everyone saw the Underground's last defence fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Defence

My name is Rose. I used to live in Snowdin but the King's Royal Scientist got everyone to run away into a bunker she built. It was made of stone and had a single massive TV on the wall ahead of us that had cameras watching the human move. we all sat yet we were cramped. We saw everyone who couldn't run die.

Papyrus. Shyren. Undyne. The Royal guards. Mettaton. All of them. Slowly one by one. Everyone cries as their loved ones stayed to defeat the human. But failed. Everyone new papyrus. He thought he could allow the human a shot at redemption. A chance to be good. Shyren. Could to nothing. Their destroyed voice, only music was left to allow them to go on. A ghost of the blook family was in tears, so was grillby's daughter.  Undying. Everyone saw her save the child who was now in here. We thought she was dead. But she rised. She had such magic no one had seen before down to her dying breath she tried in vain to defeat the human. The Royal guards. First the human instantly killed the second one. The first Royal guard was in tears. They admitted their feelings to RG2's Dust. The human killed him. Mettaton. alphy's defensive systems failed, he could not lay a single blow before he was dead. Many fans cried, everyone thought all hope was lost.

but as the human approached judgment hall, we all gasped. It was papyrus' brother, sans. He stood there. We all thought him a fool. But then we knew, the he was our last hope, he struck against the human weakening them to crisp. The human fought back, sans moved out the way. If he was to fail all hope would be lost. He continued to amaze everyone with his tricks and fought the human until it was his special move.

nothing. He was to stand there, forever. But no one knew what to do. Slowly sans fell asleep. The human saw the opportunity and slashed at him. Twice. We could see him scarred he looked the human in the eye and then he turned to dust. He was the last hope to defend the King. Our last chance for peace. At his death one man stood. I recognised him at once

 

 

Grillby. He said while everyone was silent: "He never paid his fucking tab."


End file.
